


Something Old, Something New

by papergardener



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Smut Off, F/M, Hector is still an idiot, Married Couple, Sex, Skeleton Sex, Smut, a hundred years later and they're still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener
Summary: In the Land of the Dead Imelda gets Héctor a special gift. For both of them. There are just some things you miss when you're dead.





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Snuck this one in right at the very end of the contest... not my best work but hope you enjoy!

Imelda pressed her legs together, growing warm just thinking about her new gift for her husband, resting not-so-innocently in a box tucked beneath their bed.  
  
_Their_ bed.  
  
Héctor sat upon it now, crossed legs half under the sheets, a book in his hand and the end of pencil between his teeth, waggling up and down as be pondered over new lyrics, though not for much longer. It was already late and Imelda didn’t hold back a yawn as she finished brushing her hair, taking care to loosely braid it so it didn’t get too disheveled, or snag and put a pause on their fun. Besides, tonight would be something a bit special with her present.  
  
She had bought it earlier that day, going out to market with a long shawl and sunglasses in her bag that she donned before daring to walk down the street and into the shop. It was all black and neon, full of words and products that would have offended her in her youth, and in fact all through adulthood, if she were being honest.  
  
But things were different now.  
  
Everything was different.  
  
They were long dead, just old bones and old souls with a century’s worth of pain and anger between them. They shouldn’t have been able to find this happiness again.  
  
And yet… they were still there, together, even sharing a bed.  
  
It had been a long time coming. It was a long time just to bring him back into their home and family, and even longer to bring him into her bedroom. It had been hesitant and slow, a tentative exploration of each other’s bodies. Once more, under the flare of soft candle light and his warm eyes, she had opened herself to him. It had been strangely terrifying yet so loving, revealing herself in a way she had never opened to anyone else. And he had held her gently and he loved her in a way she had never thought to fell again, in life or death.  
  
It took time getting to know each other again as husband and wife, especially in their new bodies, as different people from who they had once been. And, to her joy, both seemed to be trying to make up for a hundred years of lost time.  
  
After a quick glance at the small clock upon the bedside table, she rose to her feet, she gave a long stretch, and softly stepped towards the bed.  
  
“All right if I turn off the lights?”  
  
“Huhh?” Héctor mumbled around the pencil between his lips, blinking up at her. Then he straightened, spitting it out and shutting the little book. “Sí! _Bueno!_ All good.” He set it aside before reaching out to grab the corner of the sheets and pulling them down for her, a small welcome, an invitation.  
  
“You’re not too tired, are you?” she said softly, unable to hide her own soft grin as she undid the tie of her robe, letting the shoulders slip down her arms, revealing a sheer chemise. It wasn’t quite the same as being alive, but it still managed to have the same effect on Héctor.  
  
“Ahh…” He stared wide-eyed at her, taking it all in. Then his eyes lifted and met hers, and there was excitement there, a familiar slyness. “Not tired at all.”  
  
“Good. There’s something I want to try…”  
  
Smiling, her fingers shaking a little—in fear or anticipation, it was hard to say—she took out the box from under their bed and set it on the sheets between them as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Héctor glanced down at the plain brown box (she’d hidden away the real box far, far back in her closet, just in case she needed to return it. It wasn’t cheap after all) and crooked a questioning eyebrow at her.  
  
She lifted her own in response, a little jerking nod of her chin, clutching her hands tight in her lap as he opened it.  
  
A sharp intake of breath.  
  
“Is this...?”  
  
Imelda hummed, not looking at him.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“I thought it might be fun,” she said, as demurely as she could while Héctor lifted the strap-on from the box. It was, frankly, huge: a long pale false-cock connected to dark leather straps, and for better or worse, hyper-realistic. They both stared at it, ridiculously long and solid against his bony hands, and then Héctor looked up.  
  
“Okay, but who’s putting it on?” he said, staring intently.  
  
There was a beat before they both broke out in laughter, and once started it was very hard to stop, practically crying as they shoved and shushed each other. Thankfully no one stepped in to find out just what was so funny (the family knew better by now), but it was a few long minutes before they caught their breath between wheezes.  
  
“Ayy… honest, Imelda. This really what you want?” Héctor asked, his eyes still creased and bright from laughter.  
  
“It is.” She looked down, rubbing her thumb. “I missed it, that feeling from when we were alive. What we do in bed now… it’s wonderful but…”  
   
Héctor leant over and pulled her close for a kiss, a silent understanding, something tender and reassuring. With it her heart calmed, a warmth quite different from the heat earlier.  
  
It was wonderful _but_ … it was empty in a way that she didn’t care to admit aloud. To have Héctor over her, surrounding her and making her body alight with passion, it was all so real. Sometimes, when she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of their mingled gasps and groans and muttered swears, it was as if they were still soft and warm with quick-beating hearts and the taste of salt when she kissed his jaw and his shoulder. She had him but, _God_ , there was so much they had missed, things they would never get back.  
  
When he sat back, it was with that same warm smile.  
   
“Now! How do I put this on?” he asked, lifting up the tangle of leather straps, suddenly frowningat the weight of it. “So, listen… I know it’s been a while but I’m pretty sure this is a bit… much. I’m flattered and all but—“  
   
Okay, _now_ he was teasing her, and she smacked him on the arm.  
   
“Hush! I wasn’t… the store clerk said any smaller and I wouldn’t, well, it wouldn’t be effective.”  
   
“Yeah? Huh.” His mouth quirked and then shrugged it off. “I mean, not complaining, it’s almost a compliment… Oh, squishy, too.” Quickly he moved off the bed and shimmied off the soft linen pants, before holding it up before his hips and standing there, puzzled.  
   
“Here, I’ll help.” Imelda came over and knelt down as he tried to get a leg through each of the loops, then hiking it up to his knobby hips. It took a little work just tightening all of the straps around the broad flares of his pelvis, weaving the heavy fabric through the holes on either side.  
   
Between the two of them they managed to secure it to him, pulling it tighter and tighter until it hung taut between the flare of his pelvis, one end almost brushing against the triangular base of his sacrum. Imelda knelt back on her heels, grinning at him as he gazed down, arms held wide at his side, as if afraid to touch it.  
  
Imelda was just tugging one tighter when she herd a short gasp.  
  
“Oh,” Héctor whispered. He was staring down, and there was something new in his voice. “I… it’s like I can feel it.”  
  
Imelda paused, thinking that through, and then reached out a hand and stroked the bottom of the soft white flesh. Héctor shuddered, straightening with a little sharp breath.  
  
“Interesting,” Imelda murmured.  
  
Oh, this was going to be _fun_.  
  
“Heh, don’t know if it’s exactly sexy, but… ay, I can’t tell you how good it feels. So, how do I look?” he said, holding his arms wide, hip cocked, and wow that cock really did look ridiculous. Imelda clapped a hand over her mouth, barely muffling the small squeak of laughter.  
  
“ _Muy guapo_ , eh? Eh? You must be so lucky to have me as a husband.”  
  
“You know what, I change my mind,” Imelda said, struggling to keep a straight expression.  
  
Héctor stepped forward, shaking his head and failing even worse than her at pretense. “Ah-ah-ah, you wanted this.”  
  
“I’m actually rather tired all of a sudden—ah hahahaha!”  
  
Her words were cut off but a burst of laughter as Héctor wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight as she squirmed away from his kisses.  
  
“No, no, you can’t be tired,” he teased. “You’re the one who wanted my glorious man meat—“  
   
“Héctor!”  
   
“My scrumptious eggs and sausage—“  
   
“No!”  
   
“The great and powerful whangdo—oomf!”  
   
Imelda shut him up with a kiss, and after a moment to blink he responded in kind, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. There, in his arms, she felt so safe, so precious and protected, it nearly broke her heart.  
   
But Héctor seemed keen to not let her mind drift down any dark paths, as he began to kiss along her jaw while one sneaking hand crept lower, cradling her hip, rubbing against the thin fabric before dipping lower and making her gasp.  
   
“You wanted to try something new, I think you said.”  
  
“Mmm, _por favor_.”  
  
He grinned, and it was absurd how much that stupid crooked smile could still affect her, make her feel so young and beautiful and wanted. Quickly peeling off her light dress, she lay back, pushing an extra pillow behind her head. There was a familiar thrill of anticipation as Héctor climbed in after her, settling himself over her hips.  
  
He paused, one hand firm on her hip. Then she felt him at her entrance, that familiar gentle press into her, and her head rolled back, fingers twisting in the sheets.  
  
“Come on _,_ ” she whispered under her breath, just holding back from begging outright. His hands moved over her hips, he leaned forward, and then he was inside her, a wonderful, soul-destroying feeling. There wasn’t a hint of pain, but, God, the pleasure was there, real or imagined.  
  
“Ahh, _fuck… fuck!”_ she whimpered, her body shaking as she sought to ground herself as her mind went staticky.  
   
Héctor swore lightly above her, his hips stuttering before he began to move, a familiar pulse, as natural as breathing. It was slow and wonderful, little short gasps escaping her open mouth as he surged within her, raking against her walls, enough pressure to make sure she felt every push and pull.  
  
“Faster,” she moaned, spreading her legs wider around him, wishing to drown in the sensation. Her body jerked as a hand moved inside her ribcage, pressing up against the thin bones in a way that made her whole body shudder.  
  
“So demanding,” Héctor said with a laugh, bending lower over her, his ribs almost grazing hers as he began to move in earnest, thrusting deep and fast into her until the bed beneath them squeaked and rattled. He was all around her, and when her breathy whines grew too much she silenced her with an aching kiss and she pulled him ever closer as she felt that growing heat building and building until she reached that blinding white release, with her husband deep within her, pressing tight.  
  
And she breathed, sated and at peace.  
   
Finally they lay there, spent and panting, and Imelda had laughed as she watched Héctor struggle out of the too-tight straps, before he was freed and had tossed it aside. Imelda closed her eyes, sleep creeping steading nearer as she felt Héctor lay beside her.  
  
“Hey, Imelda?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
A gentle hand cupped her face as he kissed her, so soft it was almost a dream, and it was with an almost terrifying relief that she opened her eyes to see him there, his face so close to hers.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured, and she nearly wept for things she couldn’t say.  
  
Instead she pulled him closer, chest to chest, and told herself to be happy. And, in truth, she was.  
  
“ _Te amo._ ”


End file.
